


One Hell Of A Kiss

by tornyourdress



Category: Joey (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Alex hasn't ever kissed a girl. (Except...)
Relationships: Alex Garrett/Gina Tribbiani
Kudos: 2





	One Hell Of A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted summer 2006.

Alex has never kissed a girl.

Okay, so there was that one time in high school when she and her best friend made out, but that was totally just about experimenting.

And that time in college, but there was tequila involved so it doesn’t count.

And, all right, that time she kissed that girl Joey set her up with for his premiere party, but really that was more about being kissed than kissing.

This is different.

Okay, so she’s drunk. So she’s really really drunk, and she knows this, and she’s just been kissing Joey, but then she realised that maybe that was a crazy idea and she needed to get away from his room and his bed (oh god his bed) and now there’s Gina.

Gina’s there, sitting on the couch, and she’s wearing something slutty, because Gina is always wearing something slutty, and the truth is that Alex only calls her outfits slutty in her head because she knows she’d never have the confidence to wear anything that revealing, and Gina actually looks pretty damn hot.

Because Gina always looks pretty damn hot, and she knows more about Alex’s sex life than anyone on the planet, and Alex can tell anyone exactly what Gina’s breasts feel like, and somehow it seems like a good idea to kiss her.

So she does. She leans in and kisses her, and, okay, so she’s drunk. And she’s just been kissing Gina’s brother, and her husband is off kissing cellists, and maybe she’s not really in the best place, emotionally, for this sort of thing, except Gina’s kissing her back and it’s the first time Alex has ever kissed anybody and not worried about it, not panicked about bad breath or awkward positioning of hands or inappropriateness of any kind.

In some ways she wants to be like Gina, that confident and crazy and uninhibited, but being around her is enough, enough for Alex to let go just a little and yet still be Alex. She’ll never be Gina, never be the kind of strong that could have raised a kid when she was barely more than a kid herself, never be the kind of hot girl that can shamelessly flirt with random men.

But she’s never going to let herself be the kind of girl who lets anyone walk all over her, either. She may need ice cream and hugs and sympathy afterwards, but she won’t put up with crap from anyone. Not anymore.

She’s not going to let anyone, not even her own inner neurotic, stop her from doing the things that she wants.

So she’s kissing Gina, she’s kissing a _girl_ , only it’s not like experimenting and it’s not like an awkward embrace and despite her own drunkenness and Gina’s permanently high alcohol-blood ratio, it’s not even about being drunk and stupid.

It’s like becoming the person she has always dreamt of becoming but never thought she could be, like taking her first steps into a world that fits her just right.

And apparently that world involves kissing girls. Which is something that Alex is finding herself being surprisingly okay with.

So when Gina says that was one hell of a kiss, Alex just laughs, because, yeah, it really really was, and she’s still smiling when Gina presses her mouth against hers again.


End file.
